Lord of the Dance
by Sinceslicedbread
Summary: Ianto Jones is anxious to discover, whether he and Jack Harkness are truly in step with each other.


(Originally posted 17/08/13)

**A/N The song used is Fade Into You sung by Clare Bowen and Sam Palladio from the US TV series Nashville. No infringement of copyright is intended.**

**For CazB.**

-OOO-

Ianto sat quietly at his assigned table. Near the front, but not top table. He watched the proceedings with satisfaction.

She looked beautiful, stunning. The swathes of satin clung in all the right places. Her waist looked the narrowest he had ever seen it. Her blushing bosom regally rested on the heart-shaped neckline.

She looked bridal.

As she should.

Gwen.

The day had been typically Torchwood, but the reception had flowed like a dream. Everyone had finally relaxed and remembered that today was day of celebration.

The cake was finally cut.

The drink drunk.

Ianto raised his own glass. He had ignored his three drink maximum and now felt light-headed and dreamy.

He absent-mindedly brushed a few crumbs from his light pink shirt and contrasting stripy tie, as he sipped.

He hummed quietly to himself. He liked the song currently playing. It spoke to him.

He let his eyes drift around the room, but then something pulled his focus. Gwen had changed partners, she was now dancing,

with Jack.

Ianto moved closer. He was unable to take his eyes of the swaying pair.

He tried to lip read.

_Gwen: "Will you miss me?"_

_Jack: "Always."_

A spike pieced Ianto's haze.

He caught his breath and held it. His heart started to beat faster, racing ahead of the tempo that was filling everyone's ears. Jack was still talking; he couldn't quite catch what he was saying. He knew it was likely to be soothing, uplifting and congratulatory; but he desperately needed details.

He lent back on his chair, he balanced precariously on only two legs. He was grateful that his former gymnastics training was being put to good use. It still wasn't enough.

He watched happiness; wistfulness and longing chase themselves across Gwen's features.

Ianto closed his eyes and counted to five.

He downed his sixth drink of the day.

Righting his chair, he made his way towards the happy couple.

"May I um" Ianto tried to cover his gaucheness with good manners.

"Yes." With a delighted beam, Gwen elegantly swung to face Ianto, arms already aloft.

Ignoring them Ianto stepped into the vacant arms of his man, boldly taking an extra half-step, to make sure he was flush against Jack's brilliant blue shirt and grey braces.

Taking hold of Jack's left hand, Ianto held Jack's waist preciously with his own left.

He took the lead.

He felt Jack's smile against his flustered cheek.

His heartbeat began to slow with relief.

Jack turned his head slightly and kissed Ianto's temple lightly.

"Thank you."

"Glad I could help sir."

Ianto relaxed into his hold, into his role. Grasping Jack tighter, he began to pay more attention to the musical accompaniment.

_If you were the ocean, and I was the sun._

_If the day made me heavy and gravity won._

_If I wore the red, and you wore the blue._

_I could just fade into you._

_If I was a shadow and you were a street._

_The cobblestone midnight, is where we first meet._

_Till the lights flickered out._

_We dance with the moon._

_Then I'd just fade into you._

Ianto wasn't comfortable with talking, Jack knew this. His emotions and his words had never been best friends. This was the reason why he loved music so much. He was relieved that there were people in the world, who could emote for everyone in sight. He was an avid fan, his ever burgeoning cd collection laid testament to this.

He started to hum.

_In your heart, in your head._

_In your arms, in your bed._

_Under your skin._

Ianto snuggled closer still. He breathed in Jack's intoxicating natural scent. Each lungful caused his knees problems; they grew weaker by the second. He welcomed this.

_Til there's no way to know where you end._

_And where I begin._

Ianto's breath shuddered as it exited his body. This thought, this wish, had been growing within him over the last few weeks. To be one with Jack, in more than the physical sense, had been taking up more and more of his free thoughts. He had to swallow this desire down. He knew it was impossible. He was only on loan to Jack while he lived. Jack would go on, and on, without him, forever.

He would be forgotten - eventually.

He was nothing more than a blip in time.

_I wanna melt in, I wanna soak through._

_I only only wanna move when you move._

_I wanna breathe out when you breathe in._

_Then I wanna fade into you._

A small uncontrolled cry escaped Ianto's lips. He hurriedly pursed them together before he unravelled completely. He disguised his predicament with a twirl, throwing Jack away from him and back, smoothly and with some skill. Delight lit up Jack's eyes. He laughed heartily seemingly unaware of Ianto's plight.

Enrapted again, Ianto dropped a feather-light kiss on Jack's neck, parallel with the collar of his crisp shirt.

Not to be outdone in the physical dexterity stakes, Jack flamboyantly circled around until he was now behind Ianto, holding him safely in his strong arms.

He pulled him back, close, closer.

He sought his ear.

"Don't fret Ianto, it is possible. Everything is possible.

The twenty-first century is when everything changes.

Have a little faith."

Jack then sang to his man.

"There'll be no trace, that one was once two.

After I fade into you."

-OOO-

**Comments are always appreciated**


End file.
